There is a method for mobile terminals to, for example, divide a single content into N sets of data and simultaneously download them. According to this method, high-speed data communication may be achieved by simultaneously downloading the data that has been divided into N sets. Furthermore, mobile terminals perform streaming communication to reproduce data, such as moving images, while downloading it. When the streaming communication is performed, mobile terminals may reproduce data during download of the data.
[Patent Literature 1] International Publication Pamphlet No. 2009/142059
However, with the mobile terminals, as a task, such as download, is equally executed for each set of divided data, if it is difficult to execute a task at the reproduction position, streaming reproduction is not executable. Therefore, in actuality, there is demand for a system to preferentially execute a task at the reproduction position.